High School Law Enforcers
by demolition18
Summary: An agent for the DEA and a Texas Ranger go undercover as teachers in the 9th grade investigation an American drug ring and try to expose this drug kinpin guilty. My Part 3 to Kindergarten Cop.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Kindergarten Cop that I didn't create nor I am profiting from this. Kindergarten Cop belongs to Universal Pictures.

Beginning

At the turf of the Russian Mafia in the day time in Texas. There is present Larry Levine a crime kingpin in Texas. Also there is Russian Mafioso Leonid Yukilv and his thugs. Leonid Yukilv pulls out supplies of ecstasy. Levine: "_We have an international crime ring being investigated by our FBI. This is my American crime syndicate._" Leonid: "_I got my supplies here smuggled in from California. Every law enforcement is investigating you._" Levine: "_2 decades ago Cullen Crisp and his mother ran a drug dealing ring but Cullen Crisp was killed by John Kimble and his mother Eleanor died of heart failure a few years ago. John Kimble is retired from the police who posed as a Kindergarten teacher 2 decades ago._" Levine: "_I am leaving here. I have meeting ups with 3 gang leaders in this neighborhood. The Texas Rangers could be going after you._" He shows it to Larry Levine. Larry Levine departs to the Russian Mafia turf.

At Texas Ranger headquarters in the day time. There is Jack Archer present. Also present is Texas Ranger Captain McDonough. There are some other rangers present. Captain McDonough: "_We have an American drug ring being investigated by the FBI. The Russian Mafia is also involved. We could team with the DEA. We have some street gangs here. The high school in Dallas is where a youth gang leader is attending. Let's nail the Russian Mafia._" Jack: "_I could pose as a teacher in the school. I have 4 years of college with a master's degree. I am divorced and have 2 kids._" Captain McDonough: "_I will then assign you Ranger Archer. Let's nail those Russian mobsters._" The Texas Rangers depart for the Russian Mafia turf.

At the quarters to Larry Levine. There is Larry Levine present along with some gang leaders. 1 is the leader of a Hispanic gang named Juan Chavez. The other is the leader of an African gang named Buster Wallace. Also present is youth gang leader Jason Jefferson. There are some thugs in league with Larry Levine present as well. Levine: "_I know that 3 of you run the street gangs working for me. I also have a motorcycle gang supplying my products in California._" Jason Jefferson: "_I'll soon drop out of school. I could deal in the school._" Larry Levine: "_We also have the Texas Rangers on us. The FBI is butting in on our business nationwide._" Larry Levine pulls out supplies of narcotics. He shows them to those gang leaders. Levine: "_This is what we sell and make lots of money._"

Outside of Texas Ranger headquarters. There is Captain McDonough with Jack Archer. Jack Archer gets into his car as does Captain McDonough. They drive off to the turf of the Russian Mafia.

At the Russian Mafia turf. A SWAT team of the Dallas Police in a van appears. Captain McDonough and Jack Archer show up in their cars. The SWAT team comes out armed as do Captain McDonough and Jack Archer. Captain McDonough: "_I was a cop here years ago. Let's nail them._" They burst into the place.

Inside of the Russian Mafia turf. There is Leonid with the Russian mobsters. Jack Archer with his captain and the local police SWAT team burst in. Those Russian mobsters go for their guns. Jack: "_Texas Rangers. You are all under arrest. If you do it Yukilv I will shoot you._" Jack Archer goes over to Leonid Yukilv with his gun aimed at him. Leonid: "_I will be out soon. I won't give up this kingpin._" Those Russian mobsters throw their guns aside. They all put their hands up. Captain McDonough finds supplies of ecstasy. Captain McDonough: "_I found their supplies._"

In California at the turf of a motorcycle gang. There is the biker gang leader Greg Matheson present with other outlaw bikers. They have supplies of cocaine with them. Greg Matheson: "_We have Mr. Levine in Texas right now. I know that John Kimble is retired from our local police here as is Captain Salazar. John Kimble was on the Cullen Crisp case._"

Outside of the biker gang turf. There is Agent Steve Rosenberg of the DEA present. Also present is his boss Sean Richards along with other agents for the DEA. Richards: "_I could give you Steve another assignment. I'll send you to Texas after we nail this biker gang. I talked to Texas Ranger Captain McDonough to get one of you with the Texas Rangers in the school. There's a youth gang there supplying other kids illegal drugs._" Steve: "_If we survive this I'll do it. I did the assignment in New Jersey half a decade ago._" Steve Rosenberg with the other agents for the DEA and Sean Richards pull out their guns. Richards: "_Let's do it._" They burst into the place.

Back to the inside of the biker gang turf. There is Greg Matheson and his gang getting onto their motorcycles. The DEA bursts into the place. Steve Rosenberg and all those agents aim their guns at outlaw bikers and their leader. Steve: "_DEA. You are all under arrest._" Richardson: "_Hold it right there._" They all come off of the bikes with hands up. Greg Matheson: "_You got us._"

Later on outside. There are prison transports for the motorcycle gang. Also present are Sean Richards and Steve Rosenberg. They are talking. Steve: "_I'll do it. I was a local cop before joining the DEA. I remember John Kimble as my veteran officer. I'll go._"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later at the high school in Dallas. In the principal's office. There are some female teachers there. Also present is Principal Mr. Shea. There are teachers caught with ecstasy. Mr. Shea: "_I caught you 2 on ecstasies. You are both fired. You bought them from a youth gang._" Those 2 teachers leave the place.

Some day later the Texas Ranger headquarters. There is Captain McDonough present. Also there is Steve Rosenberg of the DEA present. Also there is Jack Archer a Texas Ranger present. Captain McDonough: "_I talked to Sean Richards of the DEA. I know that you are Steve Rosenberg._" Steve: "_In New Jersey on another assignment I posted as an 8__th__ grade teacher and brought down this drug ring. There was a Hispanic street gang with the Italian mob when I went to New Jersey. I never married as I never wanted to. I had an officer's mother who was the vice principal of that school._" Captain McDonough: "_You are both together posing as 9__th__ grade teachers until they get replaced. This will get you both the evidence to take down crime kingpin Larry Levine._" Steve: "_There could also be drugs smuggled into here from California._" Jack: "_I do have a family. I am divorced. I was a Dallas cop after college and I have been here for a few years now._" Steve: "_I was a local cop. My veteran officer who paired up with me posed as a kindergarten teacher in Astoria, Oregon 2 decades ago._" Captain McDonough: "_Let's find evidence. We'll take down this crime ring._" Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg depart Texas Ranger headquarters.

At the High School in Dallas in the day time at the main office. There are female secretaries there. Also there is Lauren the receptionist. Steve Rosenberg and Jack Archer appear. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg go over to Lauren. Jack: "_I am Mr. Archer a new teacher here._" Steve: "_I am Mr. Rosenberg. I am transferring to here as I used to teach 8__th__ grade in New Jersey._" Mr. Shea comes out to the 2 law enforcers. Mr. Shea: "_Both of you head to my office. I am expecting you._" They head off to Mr. Shea's office.

Inside of Mr. Shea's office. Mr. Shea shows up with Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg get seated in chairs. Mr. Shea: "_We had teachers buying from a juvenile street gang here and I fired them. I know that you Mr. Rosenberg work in the DEA and you Mr. Archer work on the Texas Rangers._" Jack: "_We were both cops years ago._" Steve: "_I was teaching 8__th__ grade in New Jersey and my veteran officer from my rookie days posed as a kindergarten teacher in Astoria, Oregon 2 decades ago. I took down a biker gang before going to here._" Mr. Shea: "_If you see any kids dealing report them to me. You are both 9__th__ grade teachers now._"

In the halls of the school there are kids present in the youth gang. Mr. Shea walks by with Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg. One of Crystal Paris's students Karen walks by. The youth gang goes over to Karen. Youth Gang Member 1: "_Would you like some pot?_" Karen: "_No._" They have pot with them. Mr. Shea: "_Give me the pot. I am reporting you kids to the police and Texas Rangers. You are coming with me._"

Mr. Shea takes the pot. Mr. Shea: "_You know your classes so you walk right to them._" Mr. Shea escorts those members of the youth gang to his office.

In the class room of Jack Archer in the day time. There are girls and boys 14 and 15 years old present. Jack Archer walks into the room. Jack: "_Everyone get seated. I am Mr. Archer your new teacher._" They all get seated at desks. One of the girls is chewing bubble gum. She blows a bubble and it pops with a thwack. Jack: "_Get rid of the gum now. I know that there is no gum chewing allowed in class._" This girl gets up. She goes to the garbage. This girl sits down. Jack Archer goes over to a black board. Jack: "_I would like to get to know you all._"

In the class room of Steve Rosenberg. There are Rosenberg's students present. They have on music. Steve Rosenberg comes into the class room. Rosenberg Student 1: "_Hey!_" He turns off the radio. Steve: "_Everyone get seated. I am your new teacher. My name is Mr. Rosenberg._" Steve Rosenberg's students get seated. Steve Rosenberg goes over to a board. Steve Rosenberg: "_Let's get to know you students now._"

In the class room of Crystal Paris. There is Crystal Paris present. She has long blonde hair. There is also Karen with the other girls and boys in Crystal's class. Karen and her class mates get seated. Crystal Paris: "_I know that you Karen witnessed a drug indecent. There are others in the gang in this school. The Texas Rangers are having an investigation._"

Later on at the principal's office. There is Mr. Shea present with members of the Youth Gang and school security. Mr. Shea calls the police. Mr. Shea: "_I am turning you kids over to the police._"

At the turf of an African gang outside. There is present Captain McDonough and his team of Texas Rangers. Captain McDonough: "_I found Buster Wallace here. We'll take him down. HE's supplying heroine as well._" They all draw guns.

Inside of gang turf. There is Buster Wallace with his gang members. They have supplies of heroine with them. Buster Wallace: "_We'll deal to the schools in this area. There is no way Larry Levine goes to prison._" Captain McDonough and his Texas Rangers burst into the place. Captain McDonough: "_Texas Rangers. You are all under arrest._" Those thugs go for their guns and knives. Captain McDonough has his gun aimed at Buster Wallace. Captain McDonough: "_You do it and we'll shoot you guys so don't do it._" Buster Wallace and his thugs put their hands in the air.

Later on outside of gang turf. There are Texas Rangers taking out Buster Wallace and his gang in handcuffs. There are prison transport trucks present. Also present is Captain McDonough. His cell phone rings. Captain McDonough gets in contact with a Dallas police captain. Captain McDonough: "_I have a Texas Ranger undercover in my high school. He's posing as a 9__th__ grade teacher. We'll find the rest of this youth gang._"


	3. Chapter 3

Later on in the school in the lunch room. There is Jason Jefferson with the rest of his gang present. Also present are the students of the high school. One of the tables is Karen with some of Jack Archer's students. Also present is the teacher Crystal Paris.

With her are Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg. Crystal Paris: "_I am teaching the 10__th__ grade here. My name is Crystal Paris._" Jack: "_I am Jack Archer._" Steve: "_I am Steve Rosenberg. I used to teach 8__th__ grade in New Jersey. It was half a decade ago._" Jason Jefferson with the youth gang has supplies of narcotics with them. Jason Jefferson: "_Let's have narcotics._" Jack: "_Nobody is doing drugs in here. I am turning you kids over to the police and Texas Rangers._" Steve: "_Call security Crystal._" They are going over to the students of Steve Rosenberg and Jack Archer. Crystal goes to a phone to call security. Crystal: "_It's Miss Paris. I am in the lunch room. Jason Jefferson and his friends are dealing narcotics here. I think it's Jason who runs that gang._"

Steve Rosenberg and Jack Archer go over to Jason Jefferson and the rest of his gang. Jack: "_I am turning you kids over to security._" Security shows up. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg give Jason Jefferson and the rest of the gang to school security. Steve: "_Here they are. I was a teacher before in New Jersey half a decade ago._" High School Security Person: "_I am taking you kids to Mr. Shea._" The security takes them over to the principal's office. Jack Archer goes over to Crystal Paris. Crystal: "_There have been dealings of steroids to athletes of this school playing baseball, football, lacrosse and basketball. Our athletes refused them._" Jack: "_Do you want to go out to dinner with me?_" Crystal: "_Sure thing. Maybe at the Fort Worth Diner._" Jack: "_Sure thing._"

Later on at night time at a restaurant in Fort Worth. There are cars parked there. There Jack Archer and Crystal Paris coming out of their cars. They meet up. Jack: "_Here I am. Those kids are being up in juvenile hall._"

Inside of the restaurant. There is the host there. Jack Archer and Crystal Paris come into the place. Crystal Paris: "_Table for two._" The man escorts them to a table. They get seated with menus. A waitress comes to the table of Jack Archer and Crystal Paris. Jack: "_We are ready to order now._" She takes the order.

Later on outside of the restaurant. There are Jack Archer and Crystal Paris. Crystal: "_We'll meet up at the park later on tonight. One of my students in driver's ed now plays on the football team and refuses steroids._" They go off to their cars.

At a park in Dallas at night time. Jack Archer and Crystal Paris show up in their cars. They get out. They go walking around the park. Jack: "_I haven't been here in years._" Crystal: "_Do you have any teaching experience?_" Jack: "_No. I remember that Steve resigned half a decade ago from a middle school in Northern New Jersey._"

At Larry Levine's place at night time. There is Larry Levine with his goons present. Also present is Juan Chavez a gang leader. Levine: "_Buster has been taken down by the Texas Rangers. Jason has been turned over to the police and Texas Rangers by the new teachers at the high school. We even made offers to the sports players on that school's team._"

At Texas Ranger headquarters in the day time. In an interrogation room. There are gang leaders Buster Wallace and 17 year old Jason Jefferson. Buster Wallace: "I hate Texas Rangers." Jason Jefferson: "_The school turned me over to the Texas Rangers and our local police. I hate those teachers. My gang offered steroids to those on the school sports team. Even the wrestling team just as pro wrestlers do steroids._"

Somewhere else at Texas Ranger headquarters. There are present Captain McDonough, Steve Rosenberg and Jack Archer. Steve: "_I could go in investigating this American drug deal._" Jack: "_I'll go in with you Agent Rosenberg._" Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg go into the interrogation room.

Inside of the interrogation room. There are still Jason Jefferson and Buster Wallace sitting there. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg show up. Jack Archer pulls out his badge. Steve Rosenberg pulls out ID. Jack: "_Texas Ranger._" Steve: "_DEA. I am on an undercover assignment in your school for an investigation. We are trying to get the evidence to prove Larry Levine as this kingpin._" Jack: "_He's the prime suspect to running this operation. You'll be in juvenile hall as my back up took you in Jason._" Jason Jefferson: "_We won't give up who's behind this._" Buster Wallace: "_You'll have to see for yourself. There's a street gang run by Juan Chavez in on our operation with us. His gang is our allies._" They show them to the gang leaders. Jack: "_We'll find Juan Chavez. The Rangers will bring him down._" The Texas Ranger and agent for the DEA leave the room.

Later on in the day time at the turf of a Hispanic gang. There is Juan Chavez with this thugs present. They have supplies of meth with them. Juan Chavez: "_We have allies not showing up. Maybe the police and Texas Rangers took them down._"

Outside of the gang turf. There are police cars parked there. There's also Jack Archer in his car with Steve Rosenberg aboard. Also present is Captain McDonough of the Texas Rangers. Captain McDonough: "_I could see that those captured gang leaders aren't cooperation too much. Maybe you'll find things out in the school. Larry Levine is suspected to be behind the dealing of steroids to the athletes in your school._" All those law enforcement authorities present pull out their guns. They burst into the place.

Back to the inside of the gang turf. Those gang members with their leader Juan Chavez pull out their guns. The police with Steve Rosenberg, Jack Archer and the Texas Ranger captain show up too. Jack: "_Texas Rangers. You are all under arrest._" They get into a gun fight. The cops shoot at the gang. Those gang members with Juan Chavez drop their guns. Juan Chavez: "_We give up or we would be dead._" Captain McDonough: "_Good choice._" The cops are aiming their guns at Hispanic gang members. Jack Archer goes over to gang leader Juan Chavez. Jack Archer puts a pair of handcuffs onto Juan Chavez. Jack: "_I am a Texas Ranger and you are under arrest. I arrested Jason Jefferson who runs the juvenile gang around here. I took down this whole teenage gang._"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the high school in Dallas at the principal's office. There is Mr. Shea present. Also there are Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg. Mr. Shea: "_We have had this kingpin trying to get our athletes on steroids. One of those on the wrestling team got kicked off 2 months ago._" Steve: "_We'll find the evidence. I took down a drug lord in New Jersey half a decade ago._" Mr. Shea: "_We could use the police or Texas Rangers in the school in the investigation. There have been cartels trying to stop by here._" They leave departing for classes.

In Jack Archer's class room. There are Jack Archer's students. Jack Archer appears. Jack: "_You kids take out your notebooks. This is the language arts class now._" The kids take out their notebooks. Jack Archer goes over to the board.

At the place of Larry Levine. There is Larry Levine present along with the drug suppliers and cartels. Levine: "_You guys could this time deal to the schools. We'll get those 3 street gangs free. We'll even free the Russian Mafia and the motorcycle gang in California. I took over a drug ring after Lenny Bombay was arrested in New Jersey half a decade ago._" The cartels and suppliers leave the place going to the high school.

In the class room of Steve Rosenberg in the high school in Dallas. There is Steve Rosenberg present with his students at desks. Steve: "_Today we have algebra reviews._" There's a girl chewing bubble gum. Steve Rosenberg turns to face the board. That girl chewing bubble gum blows a bubble just as Steve turns to the class.

Steve spots a girl in his class blowing bubble gum. She sucks the bubble back in. Steve: "_Get up now and get rid of the gum. No gum chewing in class._" That girl gets up. She rolls her eyes at Steve Rosenberg. Steve: "_Don't roll your eyes at me._"

At DEA headquarters in California. In the office of Sean Richards. There is Sean Richards present sitting at his desk. Sean Richards gets up.

Outside of the DEA headquarters in the day time. There is present Sean Richards. Also there are the other agents of the DEA. Richards: "_Steve Rosenberg I will check up on once you guys nail this drug lab. We found it. The prime suspect Larry Levine is in Texas. Maybe Agent Rosenberg with the Texas Rangers and Dallas Police will nail him if he's proven guilty._" They depart for the drug lab in California.

Somewhere in California in a drug lab. There are the distributors and makers of the drugs. They are putting in supplies of those illegal drugs.

Outside of the drug lab. There is a van present. Also there are police cars there. Sean Richards with the agents of the DEA and the local cops come out of the van. Richards: "_Let's do it. I busted another drug lab around here half a decade ago._" They burst into the place.

Back to inside of the drug lab. There are supplies of cocaine being put into bags. The Police and DEA bust into the place with guns drawn just as Sean Richards has his gun drawn. They aim their guns at all those in the drug lab. Richards: "_DEA. You are all under arrest. Put your hands in on top of your heads._" They all put their hands on top of their heads. Sean Richards gets onto his cell phone to call Steve Rosenberg.

Somewhere in the library in the high school near the end of the day. There is Steve Rosenberg present along with Jack Archer. The cell phone rings. Steve picks up. Steve: "_It's Rosenberg here. I'll be here in the perfect time. I am in private right now._" Richards: "_I busted a drug lab in California._" Steve: "_I busted a teenage street gang dealing to my students. I have Texas Ranger Jack Archer working with me posing as teachers. We busted those teens dealing to our classes. The Texas Ranger is in love with a 10__th__ grade teacher._" Richards: "_Get the evidence and once this crime ring is taken down report back to California._" Steve is on the phone with Richards.

Somewhere else on the school grounds at the end of the day. There are school buses there. The kids are walking off to their buses. There are members of Larry Levine's gang. Jack Archer, Crystal Paris and Steve Rosenberg show up. Crystal Paris: "_Let's call the police. They are those who keep trying to get to our school._" The drug cartels and suppliers make offers to the kids in the school. Steve Rosenberg and Jack Archer go over to the drug thugs. Steve: "_DEA. I am taking you down._" Jack: "_Texas Ranger. We have been after you guys for some time. You'll testify against Larry Levine to get us the evidence to take him down._"

A cartel throws a punch onto Jack Archer. Jack Archer throws a punch back. Steve Rosenberg and Jack Archer get into a fight with the drug thugs with their hands as those kids get onto the buses. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg throw those thugs to the ground. They pull out their guns on them. Jack: "_I am a Texas Ranger. We are taking those men in._" Jack Archer calls for back up. Jack: "_It's Ranger Archer. I am at the high school in Dallas. I need back up._"

Later on in the school in Crystal Paris's class room. There is Crystal Paris present. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg show up along with Crystal Paris. Jack: "_I still love you as I am a Texas Ranger._" Steve: "_We'll get the proof of Larry Levine. I am from California. My veteran officer retired 6 years ago posed as a kindergarten teacher 2 decades ago in Astoria, Oregon. I was a local cop._" Jack: "_So was I._" Jack Archer and Crystal Paris kiss. Jack Archer pulls out his badge on Crystal Paris. Steve Rosenberg shows his ID to Crystal Paris. Jack: "_We'll bust this kingpin of crime who's on an American drug deal._"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at Texas Ranger headquarters in an interrogation room. There are the thugs in league with Larry Levine present. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg come into the room. Jack: "_Is it Larry Levine dealing?_" Steve: "_Cooperate. Those street gangs aren't cooperating with me and I am in the DEA and I come from California._" Levine Cartel: "_It's him. You must've been posing as teachers in the school. We do business with street gangs and the Russian Mafia._" Jack: "_We are now going to take down Larry Levine._"

In Captain McDonough's office. There is Captain McDonough present. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg come into the office. Jack: "_It's Larry Levine._" Captain McDonough: "_We'll have you guys back up by the local police._" Steve: "_Once we nail Larry Levine I am going back to California._"

Outside of the Texas Ranger headquarters in the day time. Steve Rosenberg and Jack Archer show up. Jack Archer gets into the driver's seat of his car while Steve Rosenberg is riding shotgun. They go off to the place of Larry Levine.

At Larry Levine's place later on in the day time outside. A car shows up. It's Jack Archer with Steve Rosenberg. They come out with guns drawn. Steve: "_At this school I was teaching at I nailed this drug lord there with 3 local officers helping me._"

Inside of Levine's place. There are Larry's 2 bodyguards present. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg show up with guns drawn. The bodyguards throw punches onto the DEA agent and Texas Ranger. They clobber them with the handles of their guns. Steve: "_Stay right there._"

In Larry's desk. There is Larry Levine sitting there. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg show up with guns drawn. Jack: "_Larry Levine. I am a Texas Ranger._" Steve: "_DEA. You are under arrest on a drug dealing nationwide._" Larry Levine goes for his gun just as Jack Archer moves in closer to him. Jack Archer has the gun at Larry Levine's head. Jack: "_If you do it we shoot you._" Larry Levine puts his hands up. Steve Rosenberg puts a pair of handcuffs onto Larry Levine. Steve: "_Your cartels and suppliers gave you up. I had the same thing with another drug lord half a decade ago._"

Outside of Larry Levine's place. There are some police cars there. The local cops get out of the car. Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg are taking Larry Levine out in handcuffs and there are also Larry Levine's bodyguards with Jack Archer aiming his gun at them. Larry Levine and his bodyguards are given to the local cops. Steve: "_I have my handcuffs back as you officers back me up. You must've talked to Juan Chavez._" Jack: "_Let's go Steve. I'll drive you to the airport when you go back home._" Steve: "_I will soon book my flight back home._" Jack Archer goes to his car while Steve Rosenberg gets into Jack Archer's car.

Days later at the high school in the principal's office. There is Principal Shea present. Also present are Jack Archer and Steve Rosenberg. Mr. Shea: "_Good work. I hired 2 new teachers. I could use the DEA and Texas Rangers or even the police with the teenage gang in my school._" Steve: "_The FBI took down those others in the American drug deal by Larry Levine and maybe he will get life without parole._" They depart from the school.

In Crystal Paris's room. There is Crystal Paris present with her class. Jack Archer shows up. Jack: "_Steve is leaving here. He's moving to California._" Crystal: "_We soon drive Steve back to the airport._" They go over to each other. They kiss.

At an airport the next day. There is Steve Rosenberg present. He has his luggage with him. Jack Archer of the Texas Rangers shows up along with Crystal Paris. Steve: "_I will go back home now. I never want to date again. I never was married._" Crystal: "_I never was either._" Jack: "_I am divorced. I have a daughter in Kindergarten and a son in 2__nd__ grade. We are here to say goodbye to you._" Steve: "_Maybe you and I soon get vacations._" They go over to Steve Rosenberg. Steve Rosenberg leaves departing on his plane.

Later on outside of the airport. There are Jack Archer and Crystal Paris by Jack Archer's car. Steve's plane takes off. Jack: "_I am now on vacation. Let's go home._" They kiss.

End


End file.
